Gan
Gan is the main antagonist of the Disney's 2019 film, Koēryo. He is the evil brother of Maturin the Turtle, the leader and father of the Arachnid race and a fallen Guardian of Beam. He is a ruthless, xenophobic, truly evil monster, with well over trillions of Innocents suffering at his hands. His main goal is to take over the Macroverse and kill anyone standing in his way. He views humans and mortals in general as pathetic "insects" who "poison the Macroverse" and view them as inferior to immortal beings. He was voiced by Jeremy Irons. History Gan, along with the other Guardians, were created by the One, the creator of eternity, to protect and build life in the Macroverse. Gan was given the status of God of Consumption and would "thin out" planet life in case planets became over populated. Gan was created into a spider-scorpion hybrid amongst his other animal Guardians. The guardians grew to see themselves as brothers and sisters while Gan view them all as nothing more than pests who denied him his true potential. In his youth, Gan was tasked with leading the Trinity, a legendary group of protectors who defended Macroverse along with the Guardians. Over time, his power and position led him to believe that he should be leader of the Guardians instead of his brother, Aslan, and he attempted to stage a coup with the rest of his Trinity. When the other members of the Trintiy refused, Gan killed them all while they slept, subjecting them to horrible nightmares before consuming their corpses. Gan had become upset when he learned that his older brother Aslan the Lion, the eldest Guardian and the God of Peace, was chosen to be the leader over himself. Gan wanders off to the pool of Healing Waters, telling himself that if Aslan is made to look like a failure, then he will look kingly in comparison and soon take the throne. This leads to Gan tricking his brother into going down to planet Shieek, where a three-headed hawk is attacking the lands. While there Aslan starts to try to reason with it and Gan roars and tells the hawk that he must move by order of the Guardians, or fight Aslan, the hawk then charges in the sky at Aslan. Aslan, refusing to fight the hawk (as it would go against his peaceful vows) escapes with the aid of his siblings, Shardik the Bear, the god of the Wild, and Garuda the Eagle, Guardian of Planet, which causes the hawk to go after Gan instead. Aslan runs back and finds Gan being attacked by the hawk. The large hawk slashes Gan with his talons, causing him to be knocked unconscious. Aslan leaps in to save his brother and the Hawks prepare to attack again. Before they can do so, the Wolf and Rat, brothers and fellow brothers of Gan and Aslan, appears, quickly killing the hawk with laser vision. It was during this attack that Gan realized how easy it would be to kill Aslan, using his peaceful nature to his advantage and would spend light-years planning his death. ''Koēryo'' Gan makes his first appearance directly after the presentation of Tatoonie, interrogating a terrified king within his palace in Tirabidan, pinning the King's head to the ground with his right foot. Gan asks the king on why he upset him and the king reveals that he and his subjects were meant to bring their finest foods to Gan to satisty him or else Gan would devour them and thier planet before sunrise, a deadline they failed to meet. However, Gan corrects to king and tells him he and his subjects failed to show him proper respect before the slamming the king face-first into the ground. He lifts the king up by his har and laments aloud how life isn't fair, as he will never be leader of the Macroverse. To make himself feel better, he tells the king that it will never see the light of another day, chuckles evilly, and then bids him adieu, lowering him slowly into his jaws. Just before the king enters his mouth, Kree the Fish interrupts, asking sarcastically if his mother ever taught him not to play with his food. Gan responds with annoyance and tries to devour the fish after he points out that Aslan won't be pleased with Gan's absence at Tatooine's ceremony. Just as he traps Kree in a corner, Gan is stopped by Aslan, who commands Gan to release Kree. Begrudgingly, Gab does, leaving the salmon to teleport to Aslan's side. He approaches Aslan, carelessly invading the lion's personal space as he mocks his brother, but Aslan moves on to more pressing matters, accusing Gan of skipping the ceremony. Gan reacts again in sardonic surprise voice, pretending to feel "simply awful" for missing the presentation. Kree points out that Gan should've been first in line at the ceremony, and Gan snaps his teeth at the fish, sending Kree back to Aslan's side. Insulted, Aslan meets his brother's eyes, clearly stating that the Maturin is his brother and the future leader. Gan manages a sarcastic promise to practice his bow, turning his back and walking away from his brother. He veils a threat when Aslan addresses him again, riling up the lion, who demands to know if he's been challenged. Gan reassures Aslan that he wouldn't dare challenge the leader, as he doesn't have the brawn to do it. He then navigates around Aslan and Kree, and teleports off into the icy planet of Hoth miles away. First plan Gan arrived in the icy caves of Hoth, one that is filled with his children, the Arachnids, sarcastically telling him what he should do. There, Gan hatches a plan. As Gan looks down the cliff where the Hydra Hematetes slumbers, he devises a plan to kill the untrained Maturin by tricking the turtle into foolishly fighting the powerful hydra and getting killed in the process. Gan then awakes the hydra via hypnotism and teleports the Hydra to Tirabidan where it begins to destroy and topple buildings. Maturin flies in, punching the Hydra to the ground. The Hydra surprises Maturin by approaching him from the back, forcing the hero into combat until the monster lunges at him and knocks him into the ground. Maturin stuns the beast by firing lasers into its mouth through his eyes, but Maturin's powers, being weak from under-training has no real effect of the hydra and it laughs laughs. When the monster next strikes, he holds its mouth open and slams it head into the ground, giving him time to grab his lightsaber. However, the Hydra wraps its tongue around his ankle, hurls him into the air, and swallows him. While in the monster's throat, Maturin decapitates it with his sword from the inside-out. The hero is again lured into a false sense of security before, as Gan expects to happen, the Hydra sprouts three more heads. It chases down Maturin and causes the spectators in the stands to scatter. Maturin then begins flying and fights back, to little avail. With each head he chops off, three more grow. Maturin is knocked off balance and falls into the the monster's forest of heads, he barely makes it through before he is send flying the air. The Hydra then grabs him and as it is about to finishes the young hero off, Maturin notices a rocky cliff that he quickly punches which courses an avalanche of rocks to fall. The Hydra froze as both of its heads look up in fear, when it and Maturin are soon buried and crushed, finally killing the Hydra for good. All that is seen of the Hydra after the rock-slide was it's right arm, Aslan, Shardik and Gan then thought that Maturin was now dead, however all the sudden the Hyrda's arm started moving, the people are afraid at first thinking that the Hydra is still alive, until it was revealed to be none other then Maturin who survived, using his indestructible shell as a shield from the rocks, everyone soon started cheering for Maturin as the light shine on a new hero. Back in Hoth, Gan, who had been watching the fight via his enchanted staff, watches in seething anger as the mortals of the Macroverse celebrate their savior, Maturin. For this, Gan debates destroying Hematetes entire planet, as he had "practically gift-wrapped the turtle for him", but digresses. Still angry, he climbs on a huge web, feeding on an unseen creature struggling in his web as he contemplates a new plan. He ends up getting the idea to kill not just Aslan, but the other Guardians as well. He promises that under his rule, the Arachnids will never go hungry again, a promise which he clearly could not care to keep. Killing Aslan Month later, Gan makes a deal with an invader named Jirnor and tells him to attack planet Tatoonie, which will trigger the Guardians to protect it which Jirnor agrees to. Jirnor accepts, but only in exchange for his own planet. Not willing to give a war leader such a high status, Gan briefly force-chokes Jirnor to remind him of his place and to not step out of line again before teleporting away, leaving Jirnor properly intimidated. From atop the gorge's walls, he gives the signal to the Arachnids and Jirnor, and they start up an attack on Tatoonie as planned. Gan finds the Guardians and in a staged panic, tells him about Tatoonie being under attack. Aslan, suspicious about the Arachnids attacking, questions Gan on why the Arachnids are doing so, knowing Gan controls the Arachnids. Gan, lying, tells Aslan they are under Jirnor's control to cover himself. After this, all Guardians arrive to Tatoonie and all (except for Gan, Aslan and Kree) defend Tatoonie and begin effortlessly defeating the Arachnids. Gan drops his act of panic, swatting Kree into the wall of the gorge, rendering him unconscious. The dark spider climbs across the mountains of Tatoonie, never taking his eyes off Aslan's position. To distract Aslan, Gan causes a rift in the planet, causing one side to split off the other. Aslan immediately patches to rift but is attack by an Arachnid from begin, which paralyzing him by stabbing his spine with it's tail. After Aslan stuns the Arachnid with a blast, knocking it unconscious, be see's Gan and begins to call for his brother's aide. After taking time to drink in Aslan's helpless form, Gan hits Aslan across the land with his tail and reveals his treachery by sinisterly telling Aslan, "So falls the God of Peace," before he stabs Aslan with his sharp stinger, killing him. As Maturin is fighting the forces of Jirnor, he see's Aslan's lifeless body on the ground. Seeing this, Maturin flies off to Aslan's corpse. Hoping that his brother isn't dead, he tries to revive him. Realizing that Aslan is neither moving nor breathing, he calls for help but starts to cry when he realizes that there is no hope. After a while of crying and regret, Maturin flies off into deep space in self-exile, much to Gan's pleasure. Establishing his rule When Gan returns to Tirabidan, he delivers the news of Aslan's deaths, feigning grief. After this, he introduces the Arachnids and Jirnor to the mortals and ascends Aslan's Palace to truly assume leadership. Following the start of his reign, he allows the Arachnid to kill off many mortals, destroy beautiful lands and deplete the entire Macroverse of its plentiful resources. Gan had also began eating planets with no permission from his fellow Guardians, who were too stricken with grief to stop him. Slowly, the Macroverse fall into a deep winter presumably caused by Gan himself, with many dying from the extreme cold. Gan remained in Aslan's Palace with not a care in the world about the famine, death and decay the Macroverse was thrown into. Meanwhile, the Guardians continue to grieve for their lost leader and brother. Gan vs. Maturin When Maturin chooses to exile Gan rather than kill him, Gan appears to concede, but then shocks his brother by unleashing a torrent of force lightning at Maturin. After Maturin powers through the lightning and attacks Gan, he fought Gan in the intense and incredibly destructive Battle of Tirabidan, destroying landscapes, and mountains. The battle intensified once Gan managed to master all the fear and anger through the air and Maturin struggled to counter the spider's superior experience and skill in honing his abilities. Gan efficiently gained the upper hand in the fight, before finally grasping his flying ability, now on even footing with Maturin. The two then clashed climatically in mid-air, with Gan hurling Maturin through numerous mountains, and tackling him into outer space, destroying an asteroid in the process. The two landed in the exact volcano Gan had previously tried to kill Shardik on. Gan continues fighting until Maturin cuts off 7 out of eight of Gan's legs using his heat vision, causing Gan to fall dangerously close to the lave. As Gan slowly slides closer to the lava, Maturin, heartbroken over his brother's fall to the dark side, berated Gan, stating that Gan was a Guardian and was meant to save the Macroverse. Gan shouted back that he hated Maturin, his eyes pure red with hate. Maturin tearfully expressed his sadness over Gan's fate, telling him how he had loved him like the brother he was. As Gan's tail ignited, severely burning him, Maturin left him to his apparent fate and returned to Tirabidan as a hero. Deal with Jack Wilde He allies himself with Jack Wilde, who agrees to release Gan's Arachnids into Earth, but they, along with Savage are defeated by Maturin's army. At the end of the movie, Jack Savage, who is imprisoned, proclaims that Gan is coming to Earth, a threat our heroes later find out is true. North Mountain Village Massacre Gan and his forces had started invading the North Mountain Village, one of many villages invaded by Gan and his army after Randall Flagg's failure. Gan's Arachnids, under the co-command of Randall Flagg (who now has a lightsaber-proof robotic arm), rounded up the denizens of the village, Gan arrived on the battlefield and confronted the village leader, Tekka. Gan, whose true identity was known to the old explorer, demanded that Tekka die in fear. Tekka refused to submit to the will of Gan and reminded the one-time Guardian that Gan could not deny the truth of his heritage, at which point Gan impaled the elder with his spider-legs. As Gan picked up the elder's body, presumably to bring him to his castle for eating, Gan ordered Randall and the Arachnids to kill every member of the village, to which they followed through. Invading Zootopia When half of Maturin's Army are holding off Arachnids invading Zootopia, Gan arrives in Zootopia moments after the Judy, Nick, Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, Cadence and Eddy make it to ZPD. Leading a boarding commando himself, Gan enters the ZPD, intending to either capture or kill all six of them. Once inside the ZPD, he starts slaughtering the nearby ZPD cops but cannot prevent his targets escaping through an escape hatch just outside the ZPD. As Gan reaches the top of the ZPD station, he can only watch as the gang he fought so hard to capture escapes. Gan was later informed by a guard that Jirnor was killed by Brian Griffin and the Arachnids he lent Jirnor were killed as well. Gan states that Jirnor was a fool and is not surprised by his death. He tells Randall Flagg that they now know the full power of Maturin's army and that they will soon seek them out and kill them eventually before returning to his throne. Setting a Trap 2 months after Gan's Arachnid army attacked Zootopia, Gan sent a telepathic threat to everyone in Zootopia, claiming that if Maturin did not turn himself over, he would destroy a city for everyday Maturin wasn't turned over. Maturin, feeling guilty, flew to Gan's castle in the North Mountain in the Arctic Tundra and willingly gave himself to Gan. Gan placed Maturin in Utonium-powered chains and his his minions throw him in a dungeon. Gan revealed to Maturin it was all a trap, as Gan knew that when Maturin's army heard Maturin had turned himself in, they would come to find and get him back. Gan then returned to his throne, waiting patiently for Maturin's friends to arrive. Defeating Maturin's Army and Meeting Judy Hopps As Gan expected, Maturin's Army had arrived and as they neared the castle's vicinity, Gan sent an overwhelming force of Arachnids to capture them, which they had succeeded in doing. While Gan had every member of Maturin's Army placed in separate dungeons, Judy Hopps was brought before Gan. Gan attempted to sway Judy to the dark side, saying that he could conquer and accomplish anything with her by his side. He promises she will live like a god under him, or she could refuse his offer and suffer and die. Judy refuses to join Gan, seeing through his evil ways and calling him a monster for tormenting and attacking her friends, all of whom she considers family. Gan, enraged by this, force chokes Judy, taking time to watch her squirm and gasp for breath. He then sentences her to death by starvation inside his castle, promising to make her last days the worst. He then takes her lightsaber and vaporizes it with his force lightning. He then releases his force choke and lets her fall to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath. After Judy recovers, she gets back on her feet, holding her throat in pain, and tells Gan he won't get away with all he's done. Gan then shouts at Judy, intimidating her as she is taken away by Gan's henchmen, who accidentally put her in the same dungeon as Maturin and Nick. Torturing Maturin's friends Gan then tortures Nick Wilde in front of Judy Hopps by electrocuting him with force lightning simply to hurt her emotionally. Gan relished in Nick's cries of pain and Judy begging Gan to stop hurting Nick. Gan eventually stopped and threw Nick into Judy and Maturin's cell. Gan then later tortured Shining Armor with the assistance of Randall Flagg, having Flagg contort Shining Armor's body in unbearable positions, demanding to know where their base was. When Shining Armor refused, Randall Flagg brought in Twilight Sparkle and Cadence and had two Arachnids presumably begin to rape them, but before they could fully approach the two, Shining Armor tells Gan a false location to throw him off before throwing Twilight and Cadence into their cells and sending Shining Armor to hard labor. The Final Battle against Maturin's Army After Maturin's Army gather the Elements of Harmony, Gan's entire army is reduced to stone by Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Gan himself decides is time to personally deal with Maturin's Army. Before engaging with them, he displays his power by killing all of his henchmen by destroying their stone bodies with a beam, including his sons and daughters, and then fires a beam at the Rainforest District, the only district in Zootopia that did not evacuate, killing all of it's inhabitants. Gan taunted the Army, proclaiming that once they are dead, they should tell the population of the Rainforest District what they missed. The Army, enraged by Gan's cruelty, attack Gan all at once, but Gan proves to powerful for even all of them to even touch. Gan then grabs Judy Hopps and throws her into a pool in a wrecked hotel and covers the pool with debris, trapping her underwater. Gan then pins down Shining Armor and prepares to impale him with his spider legs, but is stopped when Maturin, who returned from space, fires at laser beam that blasts Gan into a building. Maturin tells his army to sit back and devise a plan while Maturin holds Gan off but tells them they must think fast as Maturin, due to the dark matter blast, is severely drained of his powers and not a full power and will only be able to hold off Gan for a small amount of time. However, Maturin's Army stands in fear, completely hopeless at any chance to defeat Gan. Maturin then confronts his brother in the middle of a devastated Zootopia. Having flashbacks of his first defeat at the hands of Maturin and losing his original body, an enraged Gan engages Maturin, vowing to get revenge by killing his army, the Guardians and the mortals of the Macroverse. After the two mighty gods first clash, Gan sends Maturin flying right through a skyscraper. There, Gan unleashes a powerful torrent of Force Lightning and he slashes the building violently, making it begin to collapse upon them both. Maturin promptly flies out, with Gan following suit. Gan attempts to knock Maturin down but the turtle, persists, blocking Gan's attack and upper-cutting him. The two gods exchange blows that are powerful enough to crack the surface of the Earth, ending with Gan punching Maturin to the ground. He charges at Maturin and delivers a devastating punch to the face. Gan then grabs Maturin by the back and leaps in the air, punching Maturin through a building, which Maturin quickly recovers from the attack and delivers a series of punches that knock Gan into a car. Gan recovers and out-punches Maturin, grabbing Maturin by the leg and slamming him into the ground, once again cracking the Earth's surface. Gan then pins Maturin against a wall and delivers four punches directly to Maturin's face, sending him to the ground, to which Gan proceeds to violently step on Maturin. Gan then turns to his attention to Maturin's terrified friends and attempts to attack them until Maturin, determined to protect his friends, grabs Gan and body-slams him into Zootopia's subway. Then proceed to fight in the subway, Maturin managing to briefly overpower Gan by throwing him in front of an empty moving train, but Gan's indestructible body ends up completely destroying the train, blowing up the entire train station and sending to two opponents back into the destroyed city. Even through his injuries, Maturin continues to battle Gan, visibly struggling to keep his balance as they viciously trade blows. Gan then lasers a building with his heat vision, causing it to topple on Maturin, flying away before it has a chance to hit him. Gan then grabs Maturin out of the rubble by his neck and begins violently punching Maturin in the stomach, further cracking his shell until Maturin kicks Gan off and continues fighting. They take the fight to the sky in an areal battle that further destroys buildings. The fight then takes to the sky and temporarily in outer space, before the two come crashing down back into Savannah Square. Maturin's Army however, inspired by Maturin's persistence and unwillingness to let Gan win, decide to fight back against Gan as, even when he is outmatched, Maturin has done everything he could to protect them. The team leap into battle against Gan, using a takedown attack to bring the spider to his knees. Gan however, uses his speed to outmatched everyone on the team, gaining power from the team's previous hopelessness. Maturin flies back to the battle, firing his heat vision at Gan that Gan counters with force lighting, connecting the two beams. Gan is able to win the brief lock-up, sending Maturin in to a pile of rubble, which Maturin almost immediately gets up from. Maturin is forced to stop fighting Gan when he hears Judy struggling for breath in the hotel and quickly rushed to her, but she is able to Force Repulse the debris off her, saving herself as Maturin pulls her out. Maturin, however, collapses and coughs up blood, starting to feel the effects of Gan's attacks. The death of Gan and Maturin Meanwhile, the rest of Maturin's Army tries fruitlessly to fight off Gan, but fall due to Gan's immunity, powers and speed advantage. Hira manages to cut off Gan's arm but Gan mages to partially regenerate it using his healing factor. Maturin sees that the only way to stop Gan will end up putting his life at risk, since brute force alone had been proven ineffective. Hence, he says a tender goodbye to Judy, before taking hold of her lightsaber and flying back to the battle scene. A weakened Maturin returns back to the battle and flies towards Gan, saber in hand. Gan sees Maturin flying towards him and prepares to impale Maturin with his spider legs before Maturin can reach him. But before he could, Brian, (who had rescued Sylveon and killed Randall Flagg) unleashed a torrent of Force Lightning at Gan, bringing him down to his knees. Once he becomes closer to Gan, Maturin stabs Gan with the lightsaber, causing more dark force energy than ever before to pour out of Gan, sending Brian and the rest of Maturin's army flying back. The pain from the stab allowed Gan to power through the Force Lightning effects, and plunge his sharp spider legs into Maturin's chest, causing Maturin to scream in pain. Maturin, however, is undeterred by his impending death, and defiantly fights against the incredible pain, plunging the lightsaber deeper into Gan's chest with his last ounce of strength, as well as letting the spider's sharp legs sink deeper into his own chest, thereby allowing the saber to pierce Gan's body completely. The two brothers give one final joint bellow of agony, before their lifeless bodies hit the ground. Relationships Maturin Gan is motivated solely through his intense hatred of Maturin, as Maturin is the reason Gan fell from power and lost his original, much more powerful, spider-form. After his defeat at the hands of Maturin, fall from power and being revived by his minions, Gan had a chance to move on and start a new, secluded life, but refused to, assuring that Maturin had to be killed. Aslan Coming soon! Randall Flagg Coming soon! '' Koēryo ''Coming soon! Judy Hopps Gan took a liking to Judy at first, he saw her as a powerful apprentice who he could use to take over the Macroverse. He constantly stalked her on his magic staff, watching her in combat in amazement. When they met each other, Gan patronized Judy for her skills and offered her a spot in his ranks, but Judy refused as she saw Gan as nothing more than a manipulative monster. Gan than responded by locking Judy and her friends in cellls, leaving them to freeze or starve to death. When Gan attempted to drown Judy in a pool in a destroyed hotel, he admits to not being sure why she did not join him in his forces and is seemingly bothered by her will to do good and unwillingness to do evil. Powers and abilites Powers= *'Godlike Physiology': Gan, due to being created by the unseen, omnipotent being "The One", is a terrifyingly powerful being, of potentially dimension breaking proportions, with Maturin, Jorli and The One being the only known other beings to rival Gan's might. Indeed, the monstrous juggernaut's unparalleled might was able to stand up to the weakened, yet still extremely powerful, Maturin, eventually forcing the turtle's army to assist him, yet even that was insufficient, as Gan's'' ability to absorb the negative energy of the battlefield and regenerate at a rapid pace made him impossible to be brought down with brute force alone, so while Maturin managed to ultimately bring him down (with the turtle's own lightsaber), he only succeeded by dying himself in the process. *'Ice Manipulation': Gan was born with the magical ability to produce and manipulate ice and snow. He struggled with his abilities to control them at first, but after spending years in the arctic tundra, he eventually mastered them. Gan was capable of freezing the entire planet with just a touch of his claw. He also produced enough snow to make a cover entire mountains. Gan was also able to construct an entire sentient ice army for himself after he took over the Macroverse. Gan can use his powers to perform a wide variety of techniques, such as the rapid creation of ice structures like sheets, spikes, and walls. He can use his magic to propel himself across an icy surface. Gan also displayed the ability create snow creatures and imbue them with life, enabling them to move of their own accord. This ability can manifest itself consciously, as was the case with his ice army. Gan's powers extend to the manipulation of winter weather, as he was able to generate a blizzard with powerful gusts of wind powerful enough to freeze one's skin. When Gan's magic struck people, it passes through the heart with magic and started a process that would end with her the victims becoming an ice statue, causing either instant or slow death. Gan's was also extremely cold, as it caused J'ips hand to frost over prior to impact, even when Gan was in disguise and can drop a room's temperature drastically. Gan also is clearly not bothered by the cold, preferring most of his homes be in icy mountains and caves; he was seen casually living in his snow-filled mountains without exhibiting any signs of discomfort. And when Gan is seen talking to another being in a cold climate, only the other's breath was seen condensing, a further indication of Gan's affinity to the cold. *'The Deadlights': Gan's signature ability is produce a blinding light called the Deadlights. While the deadlights do not affect omnipotent, god-like begins, any mortal who comes face to face with the deadlights is driven instantly insane, hypnotized, catatonic, or dead. The only known person to face the deadlights, survive, and regain her sanity is Sylveon. *'Force powers:: Gan possess many (mainly dark) force abilities and is one of the most power force users of all time. **'''Telekinesis: Gan can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Gan has demonstrated considerable prowess with the power, even pulling stars out of the sky. **'Force push': Gan utilized Force push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. **'Force pull': Gan utilized Force pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him. **'Force choke': Gan utilized Force choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents or even his own henchmen. **'Force Throw': Gan utilized Force Throw to cause objects, and even individuals, to be hurled toward a target at an astounding velocity. **'Mind trick': Gan utilized Mind trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force vision': Gan utilized Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all Force-users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes has visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. **'Force sense': Gan utilized Force sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Light side. However, in The End, for unknown reasons, he was unable to sense the presence of Maturin, who recoverd from the Dark-matter explosion. **'Force lightning': Gan possesses this offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. Gan has shown the ability to use this tell-tale ability of the Dark Side countless times against his opponents, enemies, and even his followers. Has shown the ability to easily cause micro-fractures in bones of his victim's body and vaporize flesh on contact to the point of incineration.Hence, when Maturin tried meeting Gan's force lightning with his heat vision, the spider's much thicker lightning was able to overpower Maturin's relatively quickly, promptly sending Maturin flying backwards. **'Force jump': Gan utilized Force jump to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force Dash': Gan used Force Dash to move at sub-sonic speeds. **'Force Storm': Gan uses a volatile dark side Force power capable of creating hyperspace wormholes that were able to displace objects across vast distances and tear apart the surfaces of entire planets. Storms were incredibly difficult to control once unleashed and required mastery in many different Force disciplines. While he possessed knowledge of the technique before his death, it was only after killing Aslan and taking control of the Macroverse did that Gan exhibited control of it. A long forgotten and highly prized, if ancient Sith technique of insane power. Gan recovered it when restored to his youthful, new human body in the events of "The fall of Gan" by channeling his anger and rage into a single-point in time-space. This causes a hyperspace wormhole to manifest itself, which he can use to teleport beings across the galaxy or ravage entire planetary surfaces or raze even fleets of city-size warships. **'Force Stealth': Gan uses Force Stealth to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. ** Force Barrier: Gan can create a defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be himself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength Gan has at the time, the barrier could only withstand a few powerful attacks from godlike creatures before collapsing. *'Shape-Shifting': Gan can immediately transform himself to any kind of being, taking the frightful image directly from the victim's mind, regardless of the size or nature of the mental image. Gan took the form of a giant plastic statue, several small life entities - flying leeches. Between shapeshifting, Gan is an orange amorphous goo. With the assistance of Polyjuice Potion, Gan can change into virtually any form he desires, from a giant dragon to a small insect, or even a beautiful woman. *'Godlike Strengh': Gan has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, virtually incalculable, with Maturin being the only Guardian to surpass him in terms of brute strength. Thus, Gan is strong enough to shave planets and cause earthquakes with his tremendous punches and held his own against the combined tremendous might of both Maturin and his army, sending them flying with his blows, and to actually harm Maturin without the need of Utonium, managing to swiftly pierce the latter's otherwise invulnerable chest with his tremendously hard and sharp bony spider-legs. *'Life Drain': Gan can use Life Drain to the life from his opponents, vegetation or even planets and universes and adds it to his own power. He most famously demonstrates this power by using it continuously on the entire population of Deus. *'Incredible Speed': Gan, while not quite as fast as Maturin, move at incredible speeds, being able to swiftly avoid Maturin's eye lasers during their first battle in a volcano *'Bone Manipulation': Gan was able to manipulate the bones of mortal beings to forcefully make them do his bidding. He can only do this, however, to beings who are weak-willed. *'Energy Absorption': Gan's cells, like those of any Guardian, are capable of absorbing energy, for both sustenance and enhancement, with Hira remarking that the monster feeds on it. Gan relies on negative energy for power (fear, hatred, confusion, hopelessness, etc.), as the more negative energy there is, the stronger Gan becomes. Having absorbed a considerable amount of energy, Gan was able to contend with a weakened, yet still extremely powerful Maturin, slowly overwhelming him during their epic battle. ** Dark-Matter Production: Gan was able to create dark-matter capable of poisoning a planet or solar system and was able to make dark-matter supernovas capable of swallowing an entire solar system. *'Dark Aura': While not useful in battle, Gan possesses a dark aura that Judy Hopps stated made her feel sick, cold and dizzy. It is also capable of destroying plant life and causing snow to fall to the point of blizzards developing. *'Immunity': Gan is virtually invulnerable, even more so than Maturin at his full power. Thus, the spider was unscathed by the intense firepower of the Gagan army's poison arrows, rockets and bombs, numerous tremendous blows from Maturin and his army, and even quickly recovered after taking the full force of a planet exploding. Due to his adaptive evolution, the planet's blast, fall, and mighty blows from Maturin only made Gan stronger and more durable than before. *'Spider-Legs': Gan's spider-legs, hidden beneath his back, are virtually indestructible and tremendously sharp, to the point that the monster was able to use his right protrusion to stab right through the otherwise invulnerable chest of Maturin, which mortally wounded him. *'Immortality': A significant aspect in the series is that Gan is ageless and immortal. He requires no sustenance, and cannot be harmed by mortal methods. Only the power of mystical sources like force powers, Maturin's lightsaber, or divine entities are capable of hurting him and bring about his destruction. He also can bestow this ability as a curse as he once did to the Warrior so that he will be imprisoned for eternity and unable to join his fallen comrades in Valhalla. *'Healing Factor': Gan has an extremely effective healing factor, making him incredibly hard to defeat, even for the most powerful of opponents. Hence, when somewhat injured by Maturin's blows, and a planet exploding, Gan recovered and heals almost instantly, and grows a huge bony protrusion right after his arm is chopped off by Hira. Whenever injured, Gan's healing wounds are instantly enveloped in an orange superheated glow, which vanishes after he is healed, mere seconds later. *'Limitless Appetite': Gan can eat ridiculously huge objects from monsters to stars to even planets and still never be satisfied. *'Heat Vision': Gan can generate tremendous, red, superheated torrents from his eyes and mouth, which are far larger and more destructive than even Maturin's blue heat vision, with a single thermal blast being enough to completely destroy a building in half. Only beings of tremendous power, like other Guardians can survive a thermal blast from Gan head-on. *'Nercomancy': Gan has the ability to resurrect long dead beings and bend them to his will. *'Premonitions': Gan has been shown to be able to receive premonitions regarding his future through his dreams, which he can then act upon. *'Illusions': Gan can create many different illusions, which are realistic enough to harm his victims. These illusions include souls floating against the wind, moving photographs, blood gushing, small but shocking entities such as a cricket, a mutant fly, teeth, and an eyeball, different noises and music (including human speech), and various smells (popcorn, cotton candy, rotting). The partial invisibility fully applies on all of these illusions, as only the chosen victims can actually see and sense them. After a short period of time, or when the victim actually sees through the illusion, these illusions will cease to exist. It is imperative, however, to see through the illusion perfectly. Another illusion created by Gan is the huge interior of a house in a building. |-| Weaknesses= Gan is the third strongest Guardian in existence, and was able to surpass most of his much more experienced brothers, but he still has a few glaring weaknesses that can be exploited. *'Cold Aura': Due to spending most of his life in incredibly cold climates, Gan's presence is limited to his cold body temperature and will make any atmosphere he enters instantly cold. While not particularly problematic with regard to combat, this can make disguising himself somewhat difficult (though he has still fooled other people numerous times with his disguises). *'Force powers': Like any other Guardian, Gan can be harmed by experienced force users. When Brian Griffin attacked Gan with force lightning, Gan roared in agonizing pain and was downed for a few seconds. *'Maturin's Lightsaber': Gan also has a weakness to Maturin's divine lightsaber. Unlike other lightabers, which harmlessly bounce off Gan's skin on contact, Maturin's lightsaber is perfectly capable of slicing their Gan's skin with little effort. Gan was killed when Maturin thrusted his lightsaber through Gan's heart. *'Beings of equal power': Gan can be easily harmed by godlike beings like himself. It is the reason Gan refuses to fight Maturin unless Maturin is de-powered in some way. *'Peaceful and Serene Environments': Gan can be weakened if he is in a peaceful area filled with no hate or fear. |-| Battle Stats and additional info= * Tier: High 2-A| 7-A to 4-A at his peak * Age: As old as time itself. * Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (is stated to be stronger than Jor'li, who destroyed 4 multiverses at once)| Mountain Level environmental damage (caused an entire blizzard that spread across the North Mountain) to Multi-Solar System Level (his dark matter bomb blew up multiple solar systems once it went off) * Speed: Massively FTL+ (was able to keep up with Maturin) | Supersonic+ | Likely Relativistic+ (grabbed Maturin while he was at lightspeed) * Lifting Strength: Galactic (held a galaxy on his claw) | Mountain Level+ (comparable to a weakened Maturin) * Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (was able to hurt Maturin) | Unknown | Mountain Level+ (his punches were strong enough to damage Maturin's already damaged shell and caused him to cough up blood) * Durability: High Hyperversal (survived a beating from Maturin with little damage) | Unknown | At least Mountain Level+, likely far higher * Stamina: Limitless | Very high at his peak * Standard Equipment: A cane that enables him to see nearly everything * Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient in all forms * Weaknesses: Maturin's lightsabers, divine power, over-confidence, constantly underestimates mortals, his own paranoia Key: The Spider | Weakened Form |-| Feats= * Killed fellow Guardians Aslan and (weakened) Maturin. * Destroyed multiple galaxies with ease. * Balanced an entire galaxy on his claw. * Survived a beating from a fully-trained and angered Maturin. * Fought off a weakened, but still powerful, Maturin. * Slaughtered an entire room full of fully armed and trained ZPD officers in his weakened state. * Outsmarted Maturin and Judy Hopps. * Destroyed multiple solar systems with a dark matter bomb. * Fought Maturin's Army all at once with ease. Quotes Gallery Trivia *Gan has devoured over 500 nonillion inhabitants in the Macroverse. *He has over 700 septillion children spread across the Macroverse. *Gan has a cameo in Zootopia where he can be seen being defeated by the Guardians on a mural in the Naturalist Club. *Originally, Gan was a dark overlord from the beginning and was never a Guardian in the first place. *The only thing Gan is afraid of is his own corpse and Maturin. *Gan is the largest antagonist in the series, as Judy Hopps is about 1/3 the height of his shins. *Gan used to be afraid of lightning. *Gan was originally supposed to be an ape but was scrapped for looking "too human." *Gan is implied to have Pedophilic tendencies. *It is implied Gan is aware of Randall Flagg's intentions to betray him, but simply doesn't care. *Concept art reveals Gan actually did watch the creation of Tatoonie in hatred. *It is unknown where Gan's lightsaber is currently held, as he is never seen using one but it is stated he has one. *According to the novel "Maturin's Journey", it is revealed Gan once lead an army that he eventually fed to his Arachnids. *Gan owns a staff that he uses to watch Maturin and his friends. *At his strongest, Gan is the fourth most powerful character in the series (just behind Jorli, then Maturin and finally The One) and the strongest villain in the series. *Despite being the main protagonist and main antagonist respectively, Judy and Gan never meet each until The Return to Gan's Castle. *Gan's behavior strongly suggests he is a sadomasochist. *Gan is similar to Zalgo in many ways: **They are both intergalactic monsters/demons. **They both betrayed a race of people, Zalgo betrayed the monsters and Gan betrayed the Guardians. **Both killed members of their family, Zalgo killed his wife and Gan killed his brother. **Both attempt to sway to heroes to the dark side. **Both are Complete Monsters. **Both have family members who are heroes (Zalgo: Slenderman, Gan: the Guardians of the Beam) **Both kill their Henchman if they fail them. **They have similar powers. **Both try to act elegant and sophisticated but in reality are power-hungry, hot-headed monsters **Both are implied rapists (Zalgo is implied to have raped a hundred women and Gan, although not explict, is shown to force himself onto many woman even if they don't desire him) *Gan is also similar to Satanica. **Both are Hegemonic Intergalactic Overlords. **Both Are Murderers.. **Both are Pure Evil. **Both kill their Henchman if they fail them. **They have similar powers. **Both are implied rapists. *According to a fan poll, Gan is the 12th most liked character in the series. *When Aslan sees his reflection through the windows of his palace, he sees it from the right panel, and can clearly see other people outside, showing care and concern for them. But when Gan does the same thing, he sees it from the left panel instead, and sees only his own face, since he cares about only himself and not others. *According to the audio commentary, Gan living in cold and harsh climates while Aslan and Maturin are in the sunlight is symbolic of Gan being evil, as cold represents danger in the DCNACU. *Gan is the only thing that Rainbow Dash is openly afraid of. Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighter Category:Demons Category:Evil Creation Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Immortals Category:Wealthy Category:Masterminds Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Related to Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Force of Nature Category:Sophisticated Category:Pure Evil